starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jedi Temple (Ossus)
The Temple complex is an ancient stone city on the edge of a waterfall. It is located in one of the few green areas of the recently liberated Sith Empire planet of Ossus. It is home to hundreds of Jedi. Until recently, it was an independent entity known as the Temple of the Current. It is also home to many local tribespeople and dozens of Jedi who were trained by other Light Side sects. As such, it is very tolerant of different paths and traditions, except for blatant Dark Side use. Staff *Kali Skywalker, Jedi Master, Headmaster of the Temple *Chirushk, Jedi Master, Master Healer *Sorra Qail, Warden of the Sky, quartermaster *Aksossa, Jedi Iron Knight, engineering and technical coordinator *Jana Dophi, Jedi Knight, chief librarian *Disaara Lon, Disciple of Twilight, librarian and keeper of the vaults Teachers (Partial list) *Laef Sondgren, Gray Paladin *Boolon Murr, Jedi Master *Calis Misaar, Jedi Knight *Ashel-and-Jeren Maji-Janak, Jedi Master *Holt Charnil, Jedi Master Membership Apart from housing the majority of the Jedi Order, the Temple is home to many Jedi who were trained by other Force traditions, some of whom have long considered themselves unwelcome in the Jedi Order because of the old Order's policies. Some, such as the Iron Knights, were declared heretics by the old Order, or otherwise split over trivial differences. Other sects have representatives who journey the galaxy defending justice, similar to the Jedi; in the face of a dangerous galaxy, many have joined the Order formally. The Temple complex is a permanent home for some individuals of the following heritages: *Iron Knights *Wardens of the Sky *Disciples of Twilight *Gray Paladins *Ysanna Note: although many Ysanna have joined the Jedi, many others work in the complex. Though Temple security is tight, friendly wanderers and ambassadors often come from many Light Side Force sects, including the following: *Thuwisten *Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon *Order of the Tak Lords *Freedom Warriors *Patriots *Far Seekers *Jal Shey *Gand Findsmen *Inner Seers *Sene Seekers Architecture and Locations Access to the Temple complex is only by boat or speeder; there are no bridges, and the main starship landing facilities are on the opposite banks of the river. Landing space in the complex is very limited. Two pyramids with cavernous rooms became the main training areas for the Temple complex. Sparring rooms, meditation chambers and so forth are all located within the pyramids. An elegant building on a tiny spit of land, connected to the main Temple complex only by a thin bridge, houses administrative functions and the Jedi Council chamber. The large, blocky building near the harbour is the main library. It is a place to prepare for missions and to learn about the Force. There is a collection of more dangerous Force-related data, kept under tight security; this includes Brembla Kol-Rekali's copy of the Seventh Tome of Arguli. The deeper library vaults also house the artifacts captured by the Jedi Shadows. Those artifacts are encased in nullification resin, or purged with Force Light, and therefore the vaults have very little discernable Dark Side resonance. The right wing of the library building houses the medical centre, '''where Chirushk rules. An '''amphitheatre near the library is exactly that, and its imperceptibly-angled stone floor can be flooded or drained. It is useful for exhibitions, mass briefings, competitions and training and - if necessary - can be used as a landing spot. The houses, rebuilt with as much of the original stone as possible, house both permanent residents and visitors. At maximum comfortable capacity, the Temple complex can house a few thousand individuals. Many of the local tribespeople have secured employment here, and live among the other residents. Underground chutes allow sturdy boats to descend to the bottom of the waterfall. Some of these tunnels are kept hidden as an escape system. Other tunnels connect to a deep series of catacombs; some have been retrofitted as secret storage vaults, containing massive amounts of food, ammunition, water purifying equipment and other last-ditch supplies. The main weapons locker in the northernmost pyramid contains a massive array of some of the most bizarre ranged and melee weapons in existence. Many come from the personal collections of Freedom Warriors or Gray Paladins. Almost every type of personal weapon can be found in that locker room, from Czerka HeadBangers to Thorns of Ryloth. Access runs in grades: an unauthorized Padawan cannot walk out with a neuronic whip or a lightstaff. Defensive Arrangements The globe at the south end of the city was rebuilt around a spherical shield generator, powered by hydroelectric turbines and a backup generator. The shield emitter can protect the Temple and the surrounding area. It is tuned to deny entrance to vehicles when raised. The turbines also power a handful of unobtrusive quad laser turrets within the city, and other weapons outside. These include ten more quad laser turrets and five double turbolaser turrets. In 17 ABY, an ancient Rakatan power plant, which converts Force power to electricity, was installed and hardwired to the shield generator. Strengthened by the ambient power of the entire Jedi Order, and by the meditations of a few, the Ossus Temple's shield is now all but impenetrable, and can expand far beyond the immediate area. Many statues fill the city. A few, in critical locations, have been turned into Watchers by Brembla Kol-Rekali and her husband. Though immobile, they project a sense of benign awareness and watchfulness. Attempts at unauthorized passage will initially meet an invisible barrier, followed by shocks. Continued attempts will make that shock fatal. To pass, one must be previously authorized, or realize that use of a particularly strong Jedi Mind Trick will let one in (a somewhat counterintuitive idea, unlikely to be realized without prior information). Category: Locations Category: Jedi Order Category:Structures Category:Exodus Structures